


Right in Front of Me

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a kitten could help Sean and Brayden see what was right in front of them the whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_marchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_marchie/gifts).



> You know that one hockey player? He goes by the name of Sean Couturier? He's a big, muscular hockey player. Who just so happened to adopt the most adorable kitten. That of course called for this cute story

Sean walked out of the animal shelter, a tiny kitten cradled in his arms. It was a split second decision to adopt a kitten. He knew it would be easier to take care of then a dog, especially during the season when he would be gone a lot.

Putting the kitten in the back of his car, inside the small crate they gave him as well, Sean pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. The phone rang a couple of times and right before Sean was about to hang up, a groggy voice on the other side answered.

“Hello?”

“It’s 1:00 in the afternoon Brayden. Were you seriously still asleep?”

“It’s the offseason, I don’t have to be up for anything.” Sean let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to let Brayden ruin his happy mood.

“Well now you do. Get your ass out of bed and come over to my house. I have something to show you.” For a while all Sean heard was silence. He actually had to check to make sure Brayden didn’t hang up on him.

“Fine, I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Sean’s lips turned up in a big grin.

“Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Sean had Flower set up in the corner of his living room. For the time being, he placed a blanket with a couple of pillows for her to lay on. Maybe he could convince Brayden to go out and get some stuff at the pet store later. Speaking of, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“I thought we talked about you not having to knock anymore.” Brayden laughed as Sean let him in.

“Hey I didn’t know what you were doing. You could have been naked for all I know.” That made Sean blush. And got some weird feeling, but he pretended that didn’t happen.

“Trust me, the chances of you seeing that are pretty slim.” Brayden felt his heart drop at that, but he wasn’t really sure why.

“So what’s this thing that you wanted to show me?” The smile came back on Sean’s face.

“Oh my god you are going to love Flower!” What was Sean talking about? Sean walked over to the corner of the room and bent down to pick something up. As he got closer, Brayden saw the little ball of fur in his arms.

“You got a cat?”

“Well it’s a kitten, but yeah.” Oh excuse Brayden, it was a kitten not a cat. But he had to admit that it was pretty cute.

“What made you want a kitten?”

“I don’t know. It was kind of something I just did. I mean I’ve always wanted a pet. And a kitten will be a lot easier to take care of during the season.” Brayden raised a hand to pet the kitten on the head. It purred in response, causing a smile to come on his face.

“Well I have to say, she’s not bad looking. I mean it’s pretty easy when she’s with you.” Sean shoved Brayden, laughing in the process.

“Just for that, you get to have the honor of coming with me to shop for all the things I need for her.” Brayden pretended that he wasn’t happy about spending the day with Sean by letting out a groan.

“Do I really have to spend my free time at a pet store?” Sean help up the kitten in front of Brayden’s face.

“How could you ever say no to this adorable face?” Brayden knew Sean was playing dirty. And he couldn’t help falling for him when Flower looked up at him. Why did kitten’s have to look so cute?

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Brayden was bringing in the last bit of stuff from Sean’s car. He wasn’t kidding when he said they had a lot of stuff to get.

“Hey Sean, where do you want me to put this?” Brayden gestured to the bed they had picked out.

“I figure for now she can sleep in my room. You know, just while she’s getting used to the house.” Brayden walked up the stairs and into Sean’s bedroom. He placed the small bed in the corner of the room. He then walked over and layed down on Sean’s bed. Hours of pet shopping made Brayden realize how he was glad he’d never done it for himself. He must of dozed off for a minute because he soon felt someone shaking him. “When I said put the bed upstairs, I meant leave it there and come back down.” Brayden rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Sorry I thought I only closed my eyes for a minute.” Sean took a seat on the bed next to him.

“Yeah and that’s how long it takes you to fall asleep.” Sean was right about that. “I do want to thank you though, for helping me out today. I know it probably wasn’t that exciting. But it meant something to me.” Brayden smiled.

“You’re my best friend. You know I’d do anything for you. Even if that means spending an hour trying to pick out the perfect cat food.” Sean looked over at Brayden, a warmth in his eyes. Those feelings from earlier came back to Brayden. This time, he knew what they meant.

“Hey Brayden…” Brayden brought a finger up to stop Sean. He looked into his eyes, trying to convey his thoughts. It was as if Sean understood, leaning in to meet Brayden’s lips in a kiss. It felt just like Brayden expected. They moved their lips slowly against the others’. Sean brought a hand up to run through Brayden’s hair. Brayden pulled away to let a quiet moan out at the action. He leaned back in to connect their lips, but felt something jump up in his lap. He looked down to see Flower staring up at him.

“You’re cute and all, but there’s something cuter in here that I’d like to play with.” Sean’s eyes connected with his, the warmth being replaced with something that Brayden wanted to get to know. Sean walked over to the door with Flower in his arms. He placed her on the floor outside, closing the door after.

“So,” Sean started, throwing his shirt on the floor, “there’s something you want to...” His pants followed next, “play with?” Lastly, he slid his boxers down, leaving him completely naked. Brayden let his eyes trail down Sean’s body. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Well, I guess it’s game on then.”  

 


End file.
